Blood,Lies, Family
by Irrestible
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa's story is one full of angst and love. Only two strong people like Narcissa and Lucius could have a story like this. Not a typical fic about our beloved dark couple
1. Default Chapter

Blood, Lies, Family: The Story of the Malfoys

The story of the Malfoys is simple: blood, lies, and family.  The Malfoys have reigned in the wizarding world for centuries.

We will begin with the story of Narcissa and Lucius.

Lucius was one a calm nature; much like a snake, he struck only when necessary.  Much like ice, he could be a welcomed attribute, but when angered, could kill without hesitation. Narcissa and Lucius met in Lucius' seventh year, Narcissa sixth year.

"Lucius look at her," Severus said suddenly. Severus and Lucius were studying the Slytherin common room.  Lucius looked up from his book, and decided that what Severus had said could be worth-while; Narcissa Black decided to reach for a book on the highest shelf in a very short skirt.  The pearly white skin matched perfectly with the cream color of her underwear.  "I would love to have a go at that."

"You know, I just might think about having a go. Narcissa supposedly has a crush on me, so," At that Lucius stood up, and walked over to her.  He easily picked the book, seeing as he was over six feet.  He smiled as she quietly mumbled her thanks.

"Lucius, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?  Bella wanted all of us to go for drinks; Severus is invited too if he wants to go," She said, looking into his bleak eyes.  No other girl he had met had been that brave.

"Yes, I would like to ask you something," he said quickly, "Narcissa, I am going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and would like for you to accompany me to drink with Bellatrix and the others." She nodded, her pale blonde hair stumbling into her face; before he could stop himself he pushed it back.

"Tomorrow then," she said softly, "I gave to go study for that potions test. Goodnight."  Lucius watched her sashay up the steps into her dormitory.

The next day came to fast for the Slytherin God; Lucius could feel himself getting jumpy. _Must get a hold on myself; can't act like a happy Hufflepuff. Over a girl, I just can't believe would say yes, not that I'd ever tell her that. _ Bellatrix started to swagger over to Lucius in usual smutty way; however, she had not come to seduce, she had came to tell him something important.

"Lucius don't mess this up with my sister; she is worth more than your entire family fortune and jewels.  Don't tempt me to break them, Malfoy," She said, pasting a fake smile on her face and Professor Dumbledore came past in all his alleged glory.

"Oh, trust me, I don't want you to break my family jewels; they're too big to break," He said through pressed lips. Bellatrix stormed off, and left Lucius Xavier Damien Malfoy with the infamous smirk on his face.

The two meet at Hog's Head with everyone else; Lucius found this to be a bit of a nuisance.  Everyone started to listen whenever they wanted to talk to each other, and Bella was not making it better. 

"So, Lucius, how are you doing in Potions class?"  The lot of them all stared at him; Malfoy patience kept a flush out of his face.

"I enjoy brewing potions, but there is something I enjoy more," He whispered into her ear, "Doing this."  Lucius pulled Narcissa into a fierce kiss, bring a flush to her face.  Lucius kissed her like she had never been kissed before; kissed like she meant more than a leg over.

"Yeah," She said, staring into his eyes, "I like to do that too." Once again, he was captivated by her bravado.

_This is going to be an interesting beginning, he thought. _


	2. Interesting Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to JK Rowling, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
An interesting beginning, indeed. Three seconds after Lucius had this thought, Vivica Daniels, Slytherin Sex Goddess walked over to talk. Or not talk, which was what she was best at. "Lucius how are you today? Quite," she gave a slight laugh, "Perky I should say. Narcissa and Bella, you should come shopping with me."

Damn all men to hell, Narcissa thought, if she can get a reaction (or erection like that) imagine what I could do with a few words of come hither. Fire and ice.

Before Severus could stop himself, he invited Vivica back for drinks,

"Vivica, you should stay for drinks, and some conversation." She nodded, and flashed Severus a flirtatious smile. "Looks like everyone needs a refill, how about me and Vivica, uh, go get them?" No one really cared that they left. Or that they weren't coming back.

"So, Lucius," Narcissa said, moving in closer, "What do you think of going back to the Common Room, or perhaps the dormitory?" She stroked the inside of his thigh, sending shivers up and down his body.

"Or we could wait awhile."

(Author's note: Real quick: I thought I might make Narcissa more aggressive and Lucius a little passive)

"Or you could tell me what you really want to do. Lucius, as innocent as I appear, this is not unusual for me. We could have a relationship or just sex. I prefer just sex, but it's your call." "Just sex," Before he crushed his lips against hers. "Let's go. Now." And the pair left before anyone would miss them.

Severus and Vivica did finally return, sans the drinks. "How was that firewhiskey?!" Lucius shouted out of the door. ("Firewhiskey" is Slytherin Slang for sex, btw)

At the Dormitory  
  
Everyone was still at the village for some idiotic reason, but Lucius and Narcissa were up to more, pleasurable, activities. Some activities, such as, getting to third base on Lucius' bed.

"Think about what this could mean..." Lucius was a bit pre-occupied with kissing her neck, and removing her shirt.

"What? What could this mean for me, Narcissa?"

She smiled a devilish smile. "Every weekend."

"I like your thinking."

Lucius never thought he would tire of sex. That was, until, he got it on a regular basis. One usual Friday night, after drinks at Hog's Head, and little bit of coed activities, Lucius wanted to talk Narcissa about something. He decided he should say something before they went their separate ways before dinner

"Narcissa?"

"Hmm? What Lucius?" She was pulling her skirt back on._ I can't believe that I'm going to say this._

"Narcissa, do you want something more?" "What do you mean something more? I have what I want. A good education, a dashing boyfriend, and sex on a regular basis. What more could I want?"

He could see the hope in her eyes. "Pull out that box in the drawer." She looked at the box. She opened it, and the diamonds and emeralds glittered at.

"That's yours. You could want a life with me. Before you say anything, if you want out, I'll let you go. Just think about it. You have until graduation. Come let's go to dinner."  
  
Narcissa's thoughts

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Lucius wants to build a life with me? What the hell does that mean?

He wants to get married: this young? Well Lucius is not that young, but, well, I am. What will my sisters think? Bella thinks he's okay, and Andromeda thinks less. I think she might like a muggle.

Perish the thought, but I think she dating one.

Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, wanted to give up his bachelor ways for her. Come, Cissa be realistic, he's not going to give up being a bachelor for anyone, but still there is benefits for this. Their bloodlines are pure. The Malfoy Family is loaded. But the lies surrounding it are astounding, and what better way to find out than to be there first hand. Blood, lies, and family: what more could she ask for?


	3. The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I like it that way.

Author's note: Thanks to the people who reviewed. If this is your first time reading, please fill free and give comments. Oh, yeah, Damien is Lucius' younger brother. He doesn't go to Hogwarts because he killed a student at Durmstrang. His dear daddy got him off, and now he lives at home and is taught by his father in Dark Arts.

Lucius had a meeting with his brother out of the blue on day. On his way to History of Magic, he was snatched into a room. Instincts told him to punch and kick, but the snatcher held him firm.

"You still punch like a bloody woman, Lucius. I've come to warn you." His brother, Damien, rubbed his new black eye.

"About? You know I could accept any owl of some type, Damien." Damien stopped rubbing his eye and glared at him.

"You bloody well know that Father checks all the owls that come and leave that bloody mansion. If I sent what I came to tell you, I would be living in the dungeons with the house elves."

"So what is that bad that you had to come to bloody Hogwarts to snatch me from class?" Damien shook his head.

"Father is going to bind you to Vivica Daniels." "

WHAT?" Lucius did something very un-Malfoy like and dropped his jaw.

"Why?"

"You are the best suitor for young Vivica, and I am promised to some else. You are the only option."

"Whom are you bonded to?" Damien shook his head. "Narcissa Black."

Lucius lunged at his brother, grabbing him by his neck. "You listen here, Damien, you need to convince them that you want Vivica. And that Narcissa is the best for me. I l...lo.l...well, I'm fond of her." He released him, Damien catching onto his mistake: Malfoys don't love

"OH, so the infamous Lucius Malfoy has feelings," Lucius shot him a dirty look, "for someone else besides yourself."

"Look I can see what I can do but don't count on any miracles. Lucius, you have missed your History of Magic lesson."

"Binns is so bloody boring, I wish he would die."  
  
Lucius was thinking about it; what could be so bad about marrying a whore?

Then he started to think about it.

One, he thought, the diseases I could get.

Two, the baby she's rumored to have by Severus.

And half of the Qudditch team has caught some ass by her.

Three, she's Severus'.

Four, I would be breaking Slytherin code.

Before he knew it, he was in the Common Room, sitting with Narcissa.

"It's not like I'm scared, or anything," he snapped.

"Scared of what, darling? Hopefully not me." She started to toy with his hair. Anyone else doing this would be cursed into oblivion.

"No, I'm frightened of the future." She looked at him, curious, "I don't know what's coming and I don't like it at all."

She smiled at this, "Lucius, the only reason the future isn't here because it isn't ready for you yet. Just remember that the present is still getting use to you, and when it finally does, it's the past. You're a Malfoy, always remember that. Love you, Lucius, now go to bed." She left him more confused than he was before.


End file.
